Internet protocol (IP) and port scanning technologies provide the ability to monitor and manage network systems. IP scanning technologies allow users (e.g., system administrators, general user, etc.) to identify IP addresses, ports, protocols and/or service to detect, for example, malicious content and behavior. Typically, IP scanning technologies utilize methods that are time-consuming and resource intensive. As a result, such technologies are unable to detect and/or identify many harmful Internet entities that are present for a brief period of time, such as some phishing sites, botnets, open web proxies, etc.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.